


Bring Hell to me

by Sashaya



Series: Pollyann's Lovely Influence [4]
Category: Transistor (Video Game)
Genre: Demon AU, F/M, Human!Blue, Red is a demon, Suicide, Transistor's names is Blue, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red is a demon bored with Hell. Human world seems much more amusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Hell to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nehelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nehelena/gifts).



> **_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own any of the characters._

Hell is… well, Hell is hell. With bright light that will blind any mortal. With curtains of black so deep, so unsettling it sends demons to the end of insanity. With yellow so beautiful, so cheerful it made every soul weep and cry in pain of ‘what ifs’ – _what if I was alive_?

Hell was boring. 

Gorria is an old demon, she got her amount of torture and she tortured thousands and thousands of lost souls. Now, she’s bored. 

She wants to hear screams and feel the flesh tear under her claws.

She wants to rule the mortal world – the world full of fools and lovers, sad people and anger. She needs to step over them and bathe in blood. 

Red has always been her favorite color. 

 

*

 

Humans are amusing and simple. Gorria… No, Red doesn’t have to do much to trap their senses. She needs to just look at them and their falling to her feet, into her bed and while they fuck her, she sends them the pictures of their wives, partners, lovers. 

They can’t look at her after and she laughs.

She likes this world.

 

*

 

Humans are soft and easy. Red opens her mouth and they can’t take their eyes off her. Red’s crimson lips arch in a devilish smile and she beckons their souls slowly and they come to her willingly, begging her to take them, to make them a part of her. 

Red sends them Hell and keeps on singing. 

It’s her favorite past-time.

 

*

 

There is a man with head full of stars and in his eyes, Red is the Sun. She calls him closer and he comes with a sweet smile and shy words. 

He touches her with care and sometimes looks at her like he knows there’s something… otherworldly about her. 

Red doesn’t remember his name but she keeps seeing his eyes. 

She calls him Blue. 

 

*

 

Red should’ve never assumed she was alone in the human world. 

She was proud and she had a great time, she got drunk on the misery around her.

Dimi watched her since Gorria stepped on the mortal ground and spun his own net around her. 

He came and took what he thought were dear to her. 

Red became voiceless and Blue was lost.

Her eyes turn black and she doesn’t stop.

 

*

 

There’s no blood on the streets as Red sinks her claws in everything that moves. 

It annoys her, offends her and she slashes her own body to smell the sour smell of blood. 

Blue… no, Transistor follows her because Red’s stubborn and she loves his naivety. The way he speaks softly to her, he comforts her and tells her she’s anything but a monster.

Red arches her crimson lips in a diabolic smile and lets him talk. 

 

*

 

Dimi is weak. Gorria looks at him with boredom in her black eyes and displeasure on her face. 

Dimi spent too much time with humans and he grew weak, soft, easy, simple. 

He took her voice by accident and Red hoped for a decent fight. 

Red’s disappointed. 

At least he bleeds red.

 

*

 

There are souls in her sword and Red listens to them cry and shout and beg. Blue is not among the bodiless mass of voices and he looks at Red like he doesn’t understand anything. 

It’s a good look on him, the pure naivety, tainted by the blood on his lips and in his eyes. 

Red sits with the sword in her arms like a favorite teddy bear, with her ear pressed to the blade and with a smile on her demonic face. Red sits with her dark eyes set on Blue.

There’s darkness growing inside him and Red could feel it. She can feel it like an oncoming wave of pleasure and she wants to drown in it. 

There’s a fight in Blue’s mind and Red pretends not to know anything when he looks at her with conflict in his eyes. 

He wonders and she waits.

 

*

 

Blue loves her, loved her from the first time he saw her face. He’s a romantic, he could give her the world. 

But she already has it.

Blue follows her everywhere and doesn’t speak. Red talks for them both and silence would be better. Silence would spare him the conflicting thoughts in his head.

Red laughs and talks like she finally feels at home.

He saw her with the sword in her hands and easy steps as she walked through the battlefields. He sees her with blood on her hands, blood she can’t wipe out and she doesn’t even try to clean of. 

Blue loves her but the days are longer and darker. He learns to hate her and he doesn’t understand.

Blue loves her. 

Blue hates her.

Red watches. 

 

*

 

There’s blood falling from his wrists and all he can think of is Red.

Blue smiles, remembers her voice and eyes.

Blue remembers her Before and she’s the Sun in his eyes. 

He’s not sorry, it’s better.

He still loves her.

 

*

 

Hell is… Hell is hell and Blue doesn’t know what to do with himself.

His mother never taught him about Hell and… it still looks different.

Blue moves towards the blinding light that burns him and stops.

Red stands before him and smiles.

She gives him her hand and it burns. Blue can’t step away from her.

“You’re late”

**Author's Note:**

>  _Gorria_ Feminine form of Basque Gorri, meaning "red."  
>  _Dimi_ Short form of Aramaic Avdimi, meaning "destruction, loss."
> 
> Names and their meaning taken from 20000-NAMES.COM


End file.
